


Jack's Hormones and The Doctor's Help

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: After-Sex Cuddles, Implied Consent, Light Bondage, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time Vortex messes with Jack's hormones quite often, and The Doctor has yet to work out a solution for it. But hey, a little light bondage works very well as a temporary fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Hormones and The Doctor's Help

As usual, the Tardis was starting her night cycle. The lights were dimming, the control room being bathed only in the blue-green glow of the control panel as shadows crept across the room wherever the light could not reach. The night cycle was a peaceful point in time, a point where companions could rest while The Doctor tinkered about the control panel or wandered the vast extensions out from the Tardis' control room, halls and rooms alike. 

Except tonight, The Doctor wasn't the only one who felt restless. While the family was fast asleep and dreaming, Jack Harkness was pacing around the bedroom. His mind wouldn't let him rest, nor would his painfully irritating urge that came with brief fluxes in hormone structure that often came with being within the Time Vortex. Or maybe it just happened to him. The old girl had been used to bring him back, so maybe it was only him and no one else. 

The Doctor himself was restless as usual, walking down the halls and finding himself walking down the hall that would lead him to the bedroom he shared with his ex-companion turned husband. Well, he could at least see how Jack was fairing through the night. Perhaps the man was already asleep. The noise of footsteps within the room notified him that his lover was indeed very much awake. And by the sound of the pacing, very anxious or restless. This would surely not go very well. 

Jack looked up from his pacing, being dragged out of his thoughts by the noise of the door before the voice of an all too familiar man spoke to him. 

"Not feeling tired then, are we?"

"No. If anything, the most restless I've ever been." Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair as the man he'd married moved over to him. His face was brought around by a slender hand to stare at the regeneration before him, the man with floppy hair parted to one side and a ridiculously prominent chin. Pale lips curved up in a smile. He always found it hard not to feel some form of happiness when The Doctor was around him, or like currently, touching him in even the simplest of ways. That was the worst thing about the Time Lord, no matter what you felt, he could put it to rest with a smile and a pat on the head.

"Well, why are you so restless? Lonely, or something else?" The Doctor questioned, looking right into the wonderfully blue eyes Jack had a habit of using to express even the most complex of emotions. Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"Pretty lonely, yeah, but I don't think that's it. I think the Vortex is messing with my hormones again..." The Doctor tutted, shaking his head of shaggy brown hair. 

"We'll have to do something to fix that in the future. But, I think I can handle your hormones for the night. At least to get you sleeping, then I can go work on a solution to the Vortex's effect on you." The Doctor smiled, patting the captain's cheek gently. "Come on, then. Lose the clothes." 

Jack chuckled to himself, a grin spreading across his lips. The Doctor was never one to shy away from sexual acts, not like he used to be. These days, his sex drive was just as normal as Jack's. And the captain quite liked that. Even if it wasn't necessary, it was a nice addition to an already wonderful relationship. 

Jack shrugged away his clothing, only partially aware of The Doctor fetching a box. A box Jack knew very well. That box contained things they only ever used in instances where they wanted rough, kinky sex. Chains, cuffs, your basic bondage kit. Except unlike the box Jack tended to use on the Time Lord, this was a box of things Jack had a particular liking to. Leather straps and materials, plenty of ways to restrain him, tease him, all the things The Doctor had taken quite a liking to doing to him. Jack never had any arguments on the matter.

"So we're using THAT, eh?" Jack smirked, watching as his husband fished out the objects and arranged them neatly within his reach, The Doctor chuckling darkly to himself.

"Mhm, we are. Hopefully, you don't mind it. I quite enjoy seeing you strung up by your wrists, even if it is a bit more...rough, than I usually like to treat you." The Doctor had that look about him tonight, that dark look just behind that calm beautiful green, there was a darkness. Something that was hard to notice, something that showed just how much The Doctor really did enjoy torturing Jack. Given this was all consensual, and there was always an understood intention behind the nights they spent like this. It was rare the Time Lord got like this, and there were always times later on that things were forgiven if anything went sour. 

"Mm...I don't mind it all." Jack murmured, watching the man walk closer to him and cover his eyes with a blindfold, cutting off his sight, taking away his visual awareness and making him that much more vulnerable. Leather straps found his wrists, locking them together as he was coaxed to the bed, spread out on the soft sheets, and bound down. His wrists bound together, his ankles bound apart, and he was vaguely aware of a collar being put around his neck. He knew he was to stay silent for this, otherwise The Doctor was bound to fetch a gag. Jack rather enjoyed being able to make noise, and he knew his husband preferred being able to hear him beg, best to stay silent so they'd both be content.

He heard the sound of a cap being popped open, and let out a quiet surprised yelp when he felt a cold substance being pressed against his entrance. A small appendage, likely The Doctor's finger, pushed its way inside. Jack's face heated up as he let out a soft moan, his bound hands searching for something to grasp, finding the sheets of the bed to grip onto as his lover spread him out, inserting a maximum of three fingers over time to prepare him for what was to come. 

The fingers were soon removed, replaced with a larger object pressing against his entrance. Jack wasn't entirely sure what it was, until he felt the object begin to vibrate against him. A shudder went through his spine, the object rubbing against the prepared entrance before slowly pushing it's way into him, a little bit at a time. The Doctor was eager, he could tell, but patient. The man knew his limits, how much he could handle at once, how long it would take for him to adjust. The Doctor truly knew Jack inside and out at this point, and that made it so much easier for him to exploit traits and desires he knew the captain would have.

Jack's mouth hardly closed as the vibrator edged its way inside of him, his inner walls tightening and relaxing as he gripped the sheets tightly, his moans filling the quiet room as he felt the object stop its movement forward. Soft hands clasped onto his bare bum, squeezing the rounded, quite toned flesh tightly before a gentle slap was stricken across his cheeks. The Doctor had long since learned about his spanking kink, and it wasn't uncommon for the man to exploit it to hear the noises it provoked. A deep, lustful moan passed Jack's lips, the Time Lord's palm striking his bum time and time again, his cheeks reddening with each smack until the captain found himself begging, pleading even, for The Doctor to stop taunting him. Yes, it stung, but some hidden force within Jack's body actually took pleasure from it. 

"Beg for what you want, 'Pet'. Let me hear you, you know I love that voice of yours~" The Doctor murmured, his breath hot on Jack's ear. Deprived of his sight, Jack had barely noticed how close his husband's lips were to his ear, causing a shudder to run up his back. Nails drug their way down his spine, clawing into his skin as a shocked yelp escaped his lips, followed promptly by a gasp as all-too-familiar teeth bit down on the very edge of his ear. Gentle, yes, but forceful. 

"T-Theta...please~" Jack murmured, his body shaking as he began to pant, his body craving the release he knew the other could bring him, if only the man could get what he wanted, hear what he desired. But that was the problem, The Doctor always wanted something different, to hear something competely new reach his ears. But all the same, Jack knew he wanted to hear him beg. 

"You know you'll have to do better than that." Suddenly the vibration stopped, and he felt the object being withdrawn from his entrance, eliciting a needy whimper from the captain. 

"T-Theta~! Please~ Please..."

"Please...what, Pet? Tell me, exactly what you want." Jack could hear it, that tone in his husband's voice that told him he was enjoying this. He was enjoying tormenting him, making him wait and beg and squirm. That tone that told Jack he was completely at the Time Lord's mercy, under his command. And something about that was unusually arousing.

"Please, Theta...D-don't...don't make me..." Jack whimpered, biting his lip as he felt the man's cool fingers pressing against his entrance. The slender appendages were teasing him, playing with the prepared entrance as The Doctor waited, ever patiently, for the captain's inevitable pleading. The silence was thick, filled only by the sounds of Jack's panting and gasping, until finally he broke. 

"Please...please, Theta...for fuck's sake, just fuck me already~!" That did it, Jack's words flipped a switch within the Time Lord's head, and soon the captain could feel the tip of the man's erection pressing against his entrance. Many times Jack had found himself at the mercy of this man, restrained and begging for The Doctor to lead him to his release, and every time was better than the last. The Doctor didn't disappoint.

Pants and moans echoed around the room as the Time Lord thrusted his hips, nails digging deep into the captain's hips as each movement became less controlled and more frantic, the two panting and moaning until they finally reached the very edge of their release. The couple practically screamed for one another as they were thrown under the sudden waves of their orgasms, collapsing into a pile of rigid gasps for air as they allowed their bodies time to relax, The Doctor's fingers slowly working away Jack's bonds, the leather straps and restraints being abandoned as the captain's blue eyes regained the ability to see. 

"Theta..."

"Jack..."

A long moment of silence hung in the air, seeming permanent until they found themselves smiling tiredly and chuckling about the whole scenario. Kisses were exchanged, soft, apologetic signs of affection to make up for any unintended pain or abuse, be it emotional or mental. Arms wrapped around one another, dragging the other closer as they found themselves beginning to drift off to sleep. In moments like this, they were both reminded of their roles. And each was perfectly content with that.  
But The Doctor would still have to fix those hormones. 

They were both getting quite old for bondage, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is very old, and very bad. I haven't written anything new or written any new chapters for anything else yet, so have a fic that has been sitting on my computer since the middle of last year. :)


End file.
